Cerulean Eyes
by Dezzidance
Summary: A little cliche story of long lost children. Will Seto and Ishizu ever gt along, will they be able to step up to the plate?
1. Chapter 1

Cerulean Eyes

It had been 12 years since I left her on that faithful day. I avoided her, I exiled her. I had my reasons, and I know what I did was right. I had my reasons, and no one else needed to know them.

Café Saturday, April 9th, 2012. ( 7:30 a.m.)

Seto looked out the window, then back to his laptop. Some little girl was misbehaving about how she wanted some business. The older voice sounded familiar. The mother had calmed the little girl down. After some time, the bell rung. A little girl with full brown hair ran in, her smile was covering her whole face. Her mother walked in soon after.

" Mom! You're too slow!" The girl said as her hopped onto a chair.

" I know I am!" The dark skinned woman replied.

Seto's head snapped up at the voice. He was looking directly at the woman he exiled years ago. The woman leaned over the table and ran her finger's through her daughter's hair.

" You're missing an earring!"

" I am?"

" I'll check outside! You look here by the table."

The dark skinned woman sped through the door and began to look around. The little girl slid off her chair and looked to the ground. She looked back up and smiled at him.

The little girl strode towards him. He continued to look at his laptop, observing her from the corner of his eyes.

" Mr. Kaiba! I demand that you look at me! I will make sure this is worth your time!" The girl said in a business-like tone.

Seto turned from his laptop. " Yes?"

The girl lifted her hand to his, motioning for a handshake. Seto turned to her, only to see his own female reflection. His was stumped for a mere second, then shook hands with the girl. She had dark brown hair, and cerulean eyes. Her dress was white with light blue lace. The cardigan was dark blue and so were her shoes. She had a small sapphire Blue Eyes White Dragon necklace, matching earrings (or earring) and a matching bracelet.

" I will get straight to the point! Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm Cerulean Sapphire Ishtar! I wanted to let you know that someday I will own your company. Whether I purchase it via stocks or dueling you to the death. It may seem improbable for a little girl, but surely you as a business man never underestimates!"The girl tuned her head and looked at the door. " Good day Mr. Kaiba!"

The girl hopped back to her seat.

" I found it!" Ishizu smiled.

" Thanks mom, I knew you would!" The girl smiled back at her mother.

A waiter came over to their table and took their orders.

On the other side of the café, Seto didn't know whether to feel disturbed or elated. He knew without a doubt that little girl was his. By attitude and unmistakable looks. He was quite surprised that the little girl's image didn't come up as rumors or on the internet.

Ishizu pulled out a gift bag for her daughter.

" Happy birthday, Ceru."

The little girl became overjoyed, and almost tore the bag open. She pulled out a snow globe filled with swimming Blue Eyed White Dragons. She began to cry hysterically, clutching to her mom, sobbing and wailing with joy. The girl must have really wanted it.

At first, Seto was happy to witness that, but then felt raging anger, then sadness. He then realized what he had missed out on.

From that day forward, Seto vowed revenge onto Ishizu. To make her life hell, because she kept what was rightfully his.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Seto had been so angered that he drowned himself in work. He abruptly stopped working and began to research on ' Cerulean.' After hours of searching, he found absolutely nothing. His patience was weary, his mind was mush from all the feelings he was experiencing. He stopped researching and began staring directly at the screen. He pulled up the girl's birth certificate. Exactly nine months after the 'incident' she came along. He continued to stare at the screen, but began to feel himself fall into a deep depression. Seto heard a knock to the door, and without turning away from the screen he called " The door is unlocked."

" Hey Nii-sama!"

" Yes Mokuba?" Seto noticed right off the bat that the now grown kid had a blue and white card in his hand.

" I think you might want this." Mokuba handed Seto the card.

" How's you get this Mokuba?" Seto asked.

" Well, Ishizu was trying to stay undercover, but the whole gang was invited to the little girl's party. Yugi and Anzu were speaking loudly about it and I asked them who's child is it. They looked at each other and told me Ishizu had a child. So I went to visit her, but she tried to lock me out of the hotel room. The little girl ran through the door and began talking to me. We bonded and the girl gave me the card."

" Thank you, Mokuba."

" No prob, just please don't unleash your wrath upon anyone while your there." Mokuba smiled as he said so.

Seto gave Mokuba a look of disapproval. But Mokuba just smiled and exited the room."

Seto looked down to the card, it was covered in lace and blue sparkle. It stated the party would be held at the Overton hotel, room 389 at 6 O' clock. Seto grabbed the card and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

After what seemed like a thousand years, Seto decided to wear a pair of dark blue Armani jeans, matching jacket, sky blue shirt and brown boots. He made his way to the car while Mokuba was sitting in the passenger seat.

Mokuba was wearing a dark green sweater with black jeans and dark green Converse.

" Couldn't you have found anything better to wear?" Seto asked.

" Yeah, but only for special occasions."

" Doesn't this fall in that category."

"It does, and I truly would have worn something better, but I don't want to attract attention, especially with Fun4all corporation on us."

Seto didn't reply, but Mokuba had a point. They hit the highway and it was going smoothly. Until a car had collided with another on the highway. They were stuck in traffic at the most ungodly time. It was 5:37 and Seto hoped that it would be enough time to clear up the mess. Seto finally couldn't take it anymore and called for the helicopter to arrive. It didn't arrive at all and Seto decided it was time to clean out his staff. Traffic finally got back to normal and they didn't arrive until 6:42. The 2 brothers strode into the hotel, directly to the elevator ready to go. They finally made it to the 4th floor and stood in front of the door.

" I got it Set-" Mokuba was abruptly cut by Seto slamming the doors open. Unattended gift bags and wrappers flew everywhere. The music stopped, children and adults alike stopped dancing.

" Seto, I said not to do that!" Mokuba whispered hoarsely. Seto walked in, and Ishizu dropped the sweater Mai brought. Seto looked directly at her, summoning every bit of hate he could muster. The little girl ran over to her mother. Ishizu grabbed the child tightly. Cerulean began to wiggle against her mother's grip. Seto walked over to Ishizu and gave her a smirk. As a mother, a lover and a friend, she knew that smirk. A smirk of vengeance was never good from Seto Kaiba. He bent to the little girls level and smiled.

" Happy Birthday, Cerulean." He handed her an authentic Blue Eyes White Dragon Card. The girl began to jump and squeal with joy. After a few minutes she mustered the breathe she had left and whispered " Thank you!"

The music resumed and people continued to dance, the original group on the other hand, were watching Ishizu and Seto intently. Cerulean, on the other hand, was engulfed at staring and petting the card. Seto continued standing and shooting hate glares at Ishizu. Ishizu glared back at him with determination. The party went on like that for the rest of the night. At 10 o' clock, everyone except Seto and Mokuba were gone. Ishizu had began to pack all the stuff Cerulean got for her birthday. Cerulean had already been set to sleep. The girl was drained from all the emotional outbursts of joy and weird dance moves. The Girl had fallen asleep with Blue Eyes clutched ifn her hand.

" Seto, I think we should go." Mokuba suggested.

" Not yet, you go home, I'll be there in the morning." Seto said.

" Whatever it is, it can wait until morning, let Ishizu rest. She's probably drained."

Seto didn't reply, he opted instead for a cold glare." Ready to go?" Mokuba asked loudly.

" See you in the morning."

" Seto, no we really sho-"

" No, let your brother stay here, we d have to speak. Good night, Mokuba." Ishizu had interjected. Mokuba stood up and Seto tossed him the keys.

" See you guys later, call me if you need anything." Mokuba said as he walked through the door. The door clicked shut and Ishizu walked over to lock it. When she turned back around, Seto was staring directly at her. She barely managed to keep her breathe from catching. She was now truly afraid, afraid of the unknown. At all costs she would not let it show.

" Speak, now, Ishtar."

" Where should I start then?"

" Is she mine?"

"…." Ishizu's lips formed the word, but her voice failed her.

"…Yes…" Her voice was hoarse, it barely made a sound.

" Yes." Her voice started strong, but faltered in the end.

" Why Ishtar? You damn lair, I'd never thought you would have sunk this low."

" I have not sunk low in my morals, Kaiba. I had tried calling you for the first 4 years of her life, I tried plane tickets, I tried ships, trains. I had tried everything. I eventually gave up. Even so, after the first years, I still tried periodically."

Seto had become upset with himself. It was his own damn fault it happened.

" How'd you get into Domino this time?"

" I was given a false Id by the association. I also has to go in disguise."

Seto remained silent for a while. He continued to stare at Ishizu, his face reddened in anger.

" You were never the person to dwell on the past, Kaiba. Now that you are here, we should move on. Look forward to the future and create a better life for our daughter."

Her reply was in vain. He remained silent, yet observant.

" Seto, can you hear me?"

Seto's head shot up to meet her eyes. He opened his mouth to form words. Yet nothing came out.

"Yes, Ishtar, I can hear you damn well! You're telling me, that you live in a tomb, underground, in the middle of a desert! Ishtar, you were never the kind to look towards the future. Your head is stuck in the past, in a fairytale!"

" I have grown wise, Seto. I live in the states now, I left Cairo when she was young."

" What?"

" You heard me, we have much to resolve, have we not?"

"Yes, we do. Ishtar. When should we tell her?"

" In the morning. We must leave on Monday."

" You're damn selfish, you know that right?"

" Why?"

" Don't play stupid, you had her all of her life! Yet you can't let her stay here?"

" She just met you, she might not feel comfortable! Besides, she has school to attend! We will return in the summer."

Ishizu was rewarded silence. She opened the door to show him the way out. Seto walked through the door without a goodnight. Ishizu locked the door, then sat on the couch.

" Yes, Seto Kaiba, we have much to work out."

Ishizu dozed off, not knowing her daughter heard every word of the argument."


End file.
